supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephalems (Rulers of Kind)
The Nephalems are the offsprings of an angel and demon. They are a unique set of hybrid that are anomalies that are immune to the Natural Order and possess immense godlike power. Characteristics Nephalems share many traits from angels, demons, Nephilims, and Cambions. Much like a Nephilim, giving birth to one is very lethal but far dangerous than the average Nephilim birth as neither angelic/demonic mother can survive labor, the mother can continue to live on. The anatomy of a Nephalem is quite identical to most humans since they are part humans (Due to human vessels) but the blood rushing through their veins is angel/demon blood and because of this, this allows these creatures to be stronger than both species. The basic factor of Nephalems is that like Nephilims as well, they can become stronger, depending not only on their angelic parent but their demonic ones as well. The Nephalem's heritage have the potential to become Tribrids due of inheriting any bloodline genes from their angel or demon parent, allowing them to tap into an extra gene or power. If a Nephalem has a child with a mortal human, that child will be a Nephalem too. However, the child will be mortal due to be 50% human, 25% Demon and 25% Angel, Uldyssian is a well-known example of that particularity. History It was around the early days of humanity, just after the Heavenly Civil War. Samael, recently fallen due to joining Lucifer met Lilith, the First Demon. These two were the first angelic and demonic lovers and together they sired their first child, Linarian, who was the first Nephalem to exist. Many fallen angels and demons created their own children and so on forth the first generation of Nephalems, the Ancients, was born. They were the offspring of angels and demons but yet a new kind of entity in their own right, Trag'Oul appeared due to an entire new specie being born while not being in the Destiny Scrolls. With the number of fallen angels and demons running around, there were hundreds of these hybrids, moreover, many Nephalems started to sire Nephalems with humans. Linarian's father, Samael began to fear for his peace and wanted to kill them, Lilith, wanting to use Nephalems as a weapon to easily win war against Angels and Demons, argued with him and Samael repelled his wife to the Hell's deepest levels, however, Samael killed many Ancients and the total number of Nephalems became less than twenty, four among the original Ancients, these four being Esu, Bul-Kathos, Helgrotha and Linarian himself. Samael began to be worshipped by many Nephalems and humans as the Prophet of the Church of Light, Mephistopheles, wanting vengeance for his daughter and interested by the power of the Ancients, sent Lucion, his son, to make Nephalems worship Hell and Prime Evils, this religion would be known as Triune which teachs that three spirits created the world, Mefis, Spirit of Love, Bala, Spirit of Creation and Dialon, Spirit of Determination. Linarian understanding that both religions were led by dangerous entities, allied with Uldyssian and Mendeln in order to save the world from both Samael and the Prime Evils, they managed to almost kill Lucion and to defeat Samael, while the Fallen Archangel would be locked by Mephistopheles shortly after for making him suffer, the Prime Evils, themselves, would be locked on Earth by the Lesser Evils for not having telling to them about Nephalems. Notable Parents of Nephalems Linarian's Parents * Samael (Archangel) * Lilith (Empress of Hell) Bul-Kathos' Parents * Hadraniel (Power) * Balam (Crossroad Demon) Esu's Parents * Furfur (Devilish Torturer) * Muriel (Grigori) Helgrotha's Parents * Naberius (Herald of Hell) * Poyel (Elohim) Uldyssian's and Mendeln's Parents * David Xanathos (Human) * Helgrotha (Nephalem) Adara's Parents * Bul-Kathos (Nephalem) * Sophia Canmore (Human) Known Nephalem Linarian (Ian Somerhalder).jpg|Linarian (First of the Ancients/Arch-Nephalem) Bul-Kathos (Dwayne Johnson).jpg|Bul-Kathos (Cop/Nephalem) Esu (Odette Annable).jpg|Esu (First Part-Human Witch/Nephalem) Helgrotha (Gabrielle Union).jpeg|Helgrotha (Mother of Uldyssian and of Mendeln/Nephalem) Uldyssian (Chadwick Boseman).jpg|Uldyssian (Leader of the Liberators/Nephalem-Human Hybrid) Rulers of Kind).jpg|Mendeln (Apprentice of Linarian/Nephalem-Human Hybrid) Adara (Dove Cameron).jpg|Adara (Daughter of Bul-Kathos/Nephalem-Human Hybrid) * Linarian * Bul-Kathos † * Esu † * Helgrotha † * Mendeln † * Uldyssian † * Adara Powers and Abilities The Ancients were all immeasurably powerful than their angelic/demonic parents. They far outclassed the Nephilim and Cambion in every way and were new entities in their own way. The measure power and characteristics of a Nephalem is born with depends on either or their angelic or demonic parent. Linarian was immensely powerful due of his father being an Archangel and his mother was the First Demon while Bul-Kathos, due to his Power father, was physically stronger than any other Ancient. However even regular Nephalems were superior and dangerous but what really made the Nephalem very dangerous due of the hidden true power their wielded inside of them. The True Nephalem power's potential is unknown since it can continue to grow but from where it has been stated, a Nephalem using its true power can be the strongest beings in existence with only Primordial Beings, Tathamet, Cosmic Entities and Shard being above them. A single one can drive all the forces of Heaven and Hell back to their own realm with only a single word. Some Nephalems can grow stronger than others, depending on their powers, for example, Mendeln was, before Uldyssian unlocked his true potential, stronger than Uldyssian to his learning of Necromancy. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Angels Category:Low-tier Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Medium-tier Angels Category:Low-tier Demons Category:Medium-tier Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Archangels Category:Archdemons Category:Nephalem Category:Nephilim Category:Cambions Category:Rulers of Kind